Une vérité choquante
by Hikari Aria
Summary: Fye et Kurogane se retrouve dans un monde vraiment étrange: Le notre. Ils attérissent au États-Unis pendant la période des fêtes Noël . Comme à l'habitude Kuro trouve Fye cinglant... jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une fille pire que lui. Shonen ai.


_Bienvenue sur ma première fic de Tsubasa (aucune de mes fic ayant été publié sur ce site a part une qui n'a pas eu de succès)._

_**Disclaimer:** Tout les persos de Tsubasa sont à clamp et le reste sont à... mince j'me souviens plus de son nom XDD Ah ça me revien! (Merci google) Julie-Anne Peters._

_**Couple:** oh bah je vous laisse deviner. Ya Kuro et Fye dedans XD_

_Alors comme j'ai dit au début c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent. Mercii! =D. Bonne lecture._

_OooO_

Quel abruti ce magicien! Nous voilà dans une nouvelle dimension et il fait déjà son cinglé en s'exclamant à voix haute chaque fois que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passe. Cette dimension est moins avancée que le monde de Piffle, mais c'est pas mal. C'est moi ou cet abruti me parle? Je décide finalement de lui répondre.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore? Dis-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que Sakura manque à l'appel et Shaolan aussi, car il ne nous l'aurait fait remarquer depuis longtemps, réplique-t-il avec son faux sourire de toujours

Il n'a pas parlé de la boule de poils. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas là, sinon elle m'aurait énervé depuis longtemps. D'un coté je suis presque content, mais je m'efforce de garder mon visage de toujours. Pour les gamins, je me dis qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Après tout, la princesse est sûrement avec le gamin. Et puis que peut-on faire de plus? Au moins on se comprend.

- C'est pas la première fois. En plus comme d'habitude ils doivent être ensemble avec la boule de poils. On se comprend, ils ne doivent pas être si loin.

Pourtant, quand nous ne nous comprenions plus à la république d'Henshin, cette boule de poils n'était pas vraiment pas si loin. Je doutais des capacités du manjuu. Je pus au moins profité du silence pour le reste de la superbe promenade. En parlant de promenade… Quelqu'un peut me dire qui a écrit « la promenade à traineaux »? Fye aime trop cette chanson de Noël. Il ne l'a pourtant entendu qu'une seule fois! Pourquoi il a fallu tomber dans un monde avec une fête aussi bizarre?

- Hey Kuro-pon! Il neige! Regarde, s'écria-t-il

Pas besoin de regarder : un flocon de neige pénètre dans mon œil. Cet abruti doit être en train de rigoler tant je jure.

- 'Tain! Je déteste ce monde! On ne peut même pas savoir s'il y a une plume!

- Attention Kuro-chou!

- Ne m'appelle pas Kuro-ch… l'interrompais-je

C'est dans des moments comme ça que je me dis : « Kurogane, pourquoi tu n'as pas prit en compte le plus important? » Le plus important dans ce que ce mage a dit c'est : « attention. » Me voilà en train de tomber des marches. Quelque chose me rattrape. C'est plutôt fort comme poigne. Ce n'est pas Fye, c'est un autre homme. Je retourne la tête. QUOI?! Je suis totalement humilier. Je demande mentalement à Fye si c'est un rêve, mais lui-même désemparer ne semble pas avoir capté ma pensée. C'est un réel cauchemar.

- Vous allez bien? Demanda la personne, visiblement inquiète.

- Laisses moi tranquille! Aboyais-je sans aucune compassion.

Mauvais réponse! Cette personne me lâche cruellement et je tombe en faisant un de ces vacarmes.

- Hey, ça vas pas la tête? M'exclamais-je rageusement en me relevant.

- Un gars aussi viril que toi, j'aurais cru que tu aurais été un peu plus poli.

C'est vraiment un cauchemar. La personne qui m'a sauvé… c'est vraiment une fille!

- C'est quoi cette idée d'avoir une force d'homme?! Dis-je visiblement troublé.

- Ce que tu es rude! Répliqua-t-elle vexée.

Et ce connard qui s'y met. Maintenant qu'il s'est remis de sa surprise, il décide de me faire chier. Kuro-chan par ci Kuro-chan par là.

- Kuro-wan ne supporte pas d'être sauvé, lança t-il vivement.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, le blondinet est beaucoup plus sympathique.

- C'est dommage, je n'appartiens qu'à Kuro-myu, déclara-t-il avec fierté.

- Connard! J'vais te faire la peau, le menaçais-je.

Avec tout ça, on a l'air malin. Fye parait plus naturel avec son gros manteau, comme si on gelait tout le temps. Moi par contre, j'ai l'air d'un fou. Je me demande si ça change vraiment de l'habitude. Je grelotte légèrement, mais ce mage le remarque et me met son manteau sur le dos. Je suis surpris parce que j'avais oublié qu'il avait un autre manteau en dessous. De plus je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était si grand, mais maintenant que je le porte, je vois toute la différence. Je pense que la fille est surprise aussi. Elle ose me regarder avec un regard du genre : Tu viens pas d'ici! En plus tu pourrais le remercier! Je me sens vraiment mal. J'espère que Fye ne le remarquera pas parce que c'est plus qu'humiliant. Je rougis un peu. C'est plus fort que moi. Je décide finalement de le remercier. Après tout ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

- Euh… Merci, Fye.

Il a l'air surpris. Moi, Kurogane, j'ai surpris une fois de plus ce magicien de malheur. Raison de plus pour rester comme je suis.

- Hey, je suis là aussi!

Merde! Elle est encore là cette fille! Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut à la fin?

- Hey, tu vois pas qu'on n'en a rien à faire? Dis-je d'un ton cinglant.

- Pff. Je suis sûr que tu penses que vous pourrez vous en sortir seuls, mais non. Ici, personne ne viendra vous aider. Vous êtes drôlement chanceux d'être tombés sur moi.

Elle a peut-être raison l'autre, mais je ne peux quand même pas lui faire confiance comme ça. D'ailleurs Fye semble se demander la même chose, même s'il parlait plutôt ouvertement tout à l'heure.

- Kuro-pi tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Bon sang! Se vexa-t-elle

- Facile à dire, tu t'es un peu vu?

Je crois que ce n'est pas la bonne façon pour savoir si une personne est de confiance ou non. C'est ridicule. Et merde! Voilà une autre fille qui s'approche. La fille blonde semble la connaître. Malheur à moi.

- Voici Regan, désolé les gars, elle est prise. Par contre moi…

La dénommée Regan semble aussi désespérée que moi. Je la plain. Je me demande si elles sont sœurs. Elles se ressemblent un peu non? Tain, on gèle ici. Je décide donc sans en parler à Fye, de faire confiance à cette fille.

- On se les gèle ici! Toi, amène-nous à quelque part! m'exclamais-je avec rigueur.

OooO

_C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre (très court XD) j'essaie de continuer ma fic, mais c'est un peu difficile vu que je travaille tout le temps._

_... avec tout ça (même si j'ai très peu écrit) reviews please!!_


End file.
